


Hakuna Matata (isn't that what they say?)

by lionessvalenti



Category: Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Soren wasn't anywhere on Dan's radar. Now he doesn't know what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakuna Matata (isn't that what they say?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



Dan pulled the blanket up to his chin. "So, that happened." He stared up at the ceiling. Were you supposed to make eye contact after sex? He wasn't sure. He wasn't very good at eye contact even when he _hadn't_ just rubbed his sweaty body all over someone else.

"Yup, that's a thing that happened," Soren replied. His hand came to rest on the top of Dan's head. "You're not freaking out, are you?"

"No, no, no. No." Dan tried to breathe. "I'm sorry about this."

Soren moved his hand and shifted onto his side. Dan dared to look at him for just a second. He looked like a fucking model in a cologne ad, with his hair perfectly post-coitally mussed and the sheet pooled around his slim waist. Dan had to look away.

"For what?" Soren asked. "The sex or not knowing what to say after the sex?"

"Yes," Dan replied. "And for sweating on you."

"I barely noticed."

That was a lie and Dan knew it. There was a moment when a bead of sweat rolled off the end of his nose and landed right in the middle of Soren's forehead. They looked at each other and kept going without a word. But Soren was trying to make him feel better. That was nice of him.

"Would this be easier if we were talking about how the hyenas have no story resolution in _The Lion King_ or something?" Soren asked. He set his hand on Dan's chest, right on top of the blanket.

Dan sat up a little. "That's a really good point. They don't have a better deal with Simba as king. It's going to be the same bullshit Mufasa put them through, except now they don't have Scar or some other lion getting food for them because they're not allowed to hunt in the pridelands. And after Simba's experiences with the hyenas in the elephant graveyard, he's going to be even _less_ likely to give them--"

His words were cut of by Soren kissing him. Oh, that was nice. And warm.

"I thought you wanted to talk about _Lion King_ ," Dan said when Soren pulled back.

"I did, kind of, but that nerdy thing is really doing it for me." Soren laughed. "Obviously."

Dan couldn't tell if that was mean or not, but considering the situation, it probably wasn't. This time, Dan sat up all the way, not even caring that his bare chest was visible as the blanket fell down around his waist. He did not look like an ad. He just looked like a naked guy in a bed. "Why did this happen?"

"The sex?" Soren asked, and Dan nodded. Soren sat up too, and he sighed. "Look, I know this isn't your experience, but I do whatever I want to. I don't have a bunch of weird hang-ups about it like you do. I just do it. I wanted to have sex with you, so I did. I didn't really think about it."

"This was a dare -- or a bet, right? Michael put you up to this."

Soren took Dan's head in his hands, one hand just above each ear and looked him square in the eye. "I fucking like you. I don't get it, but I'm going for it, because I go for anything I like. If you didn't enjoy the sex, which is impossible, because, really, it's me, but all you have to do is say so."

"No, this is okay," Dan replied as fast as possible. "This is just usually the part where women leave and don't give me their numbers."

"Do I look like any woman you've ever slept with?" Soren dropped his hands and raised his eyebrows, clearly waiting for an answer.

"No?"

"Exactly. And you already have my number." He sank back down into the bed and tugged on Dan's arm as in invitation to join him.

Dan hesitated. What were people going to say? If this was going to be a recurring event (and sex with the same person never seemed to be for him, so he didn't know how this worked), then they'd have to tell people. Or people would find out. They'd never hear the end of it from Michael. It really did seem like the sort of thing that would be a bet. The gay jokes would be endless. But then again, Michael was the one who seemed the most likely to randomly have sex with anyone, including men.

"Stop it," Soren said.

"What?" Dan looked down at him. "I wasn't doing anything."

"You're over-thinking this. I can see you dwelling on it. Just lay down."

Dan swallowed hard and slid further down into the bed until his head was touching the pillow. He looked at Soren, who made pale skin look good, and not at all like he'd been huddled in front of his laptop while watching _The Walking Dead_ on Netflix for eight hours straight. It was tempting to rest his head on some of that exposed skin, but that was too forward. He stayed where he was.

Soren smiled. "Now, what were you saying about the hyenas?"


End file.
